Artyom (Jaeger) Fyodorov
Alias: Reclaimer Relatively young (126 year old) full elf with long white hair and unnaturally green eyes. At first glance physically appears to be in the human late 20’s or early 30’s, but up close there are details about Artyom that make him seem much, much older; dark, wrinkled bags under the eyes, a thin frailty to his hands and fingers (should you see him with his gloves off), and an aura about his demeanor and the manner with which he carries himself suggests and old soul in a young body. Born in Snezhny before the outset of the Great Snezhny War, Artyom’s curious condition developed somewhere around age 30, after which he was taken from Snezhny by a caretaker assigned to him named Irinei who he came to refer to colloquially as “Uncle.” He spent the majority of his life thus far, about 80 years, shuttling between Jiang and Zhou. In Jiang he would do clerical work in a magical items and enchantments shop established by his Uncle and pursue home schooling in much of his off time. For periods of 10-15 years at a time he would left by his Uncle in Zhou under the care of a different martial arts school, all three being some variation of Aikido-style movements focused on swift but minimal, thoughtful movement, and unarmed arm and palm strikes. Artyom’s recollection of the first 30 years of his life is described as “a dense, brown fog, with a pleasant woody smell” which is to say that he has no meaningful recollection of particular events in this part of his life, which is a curiously long period for childhood amnesia. After this 80 year period he returned with his Uncle to Snezhny and reunited with his family, whom he barely recognized at this point. This was followed by a few years marked by awkwardness; Artyom saw little more of Uncle, felt his relationship with his family was forced and artificial, and noted that others of his kin held a curious if seemingly respectful aversion to him. Twenty years ago, as tensions with the drow escalated, Artyom was shunted over to Librem with a force of Librennian soldiers sent to initially withdraw refugees before matters worsened. Few elves chose to leave at this time, and fewer yet had the opportunity to do so afterwards. Artyom quickly lost contact with the few other elves who scattered throughout Librem. Without any external support, and unable to do much work with his condition, Artyom found himself in relatively extreme poverty for Librem standards and relied heavily on the egalitarianism of others for the first 10 years. In this time, he developed a necessary knack for negotiation in order to get the lowest price for necessities and play up the generosity of others, and eventually joined a caravan to Terceira for its rumoured generosity. Artyom was brought in by an abbot (Father Silas) of the Tetrumvirate who did him one better when he asked for a bite to eat, giving him permanent shelter and sustenance and the option to study the scriptures should he choose, as well as nicknaming him Jaeger, a joking allusion to the suggestion that Artyom could make a killing aging alcohol (which doesn't actually work out since in order for Artyom to touch the alcohol, it has to be in contact with air, which spoils it). Artyom, equally out of gratitude and curiosity, pursued said scriptures—books, being one of the few things that doesn’t break at his gloveless touch, sat well with Artyom. He has spent the better part of the last decade working as an archivist at the same church before receiving a curious letter. Spell ListCategory:PCs Orisons: Guidance # Divine Favour, Shield of Faith, Magic Stone, Shocking Grasp, Embrace Destiny, Memory Lapse, Cure Light Wounds # Oracle's Burden, Admonishing Ray, Ancestral Regression, Gentle Repose, Cure Moderate Wounds # Bestow Curse, Greater Stunning Barrier, Sands of Time, Cure Serious Wounds Revelations: Aging Touch, Rewind Time